


Great Game and Great Pie

by ashleybenlove



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, Pie, Post-Movie, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Ralph and Felix celebrate a high score with pie.





	Great Game and Great Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in November 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Gen or Felix/Ralph. Some time after the events of the movie, a player spends all day racking up a new high score on Fix-It Felix Jr., leaving Felix and Ralph exhausted but satisfied at a job well done. Felix invites Ralph up to his apartment for a celebratory slice of pie and they wind up falling asleep together."

This player had a mission: to get the highest score on the _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ game in Litwak’s. The player was skilled at the game, and went through level after level, taking all day to do this, finally finishing with five minutes to spare before the Arcade closed, with the mission complete, their name as the highest score for this game. A job well done.

Once the Arcade was closed for the day, they were off-duty. 

A few minutes afterwards, Ralph lay in the mud quietly for a few minutes, not exactly wanting to move from exhaustion. He moved his hands over each other, flexing them briefly, and then finally, after some effort, picked himself to his full height, removing mud and stretching as he yawned.

“Brother!” Felix exclaimed emerging from the apartment, heading over to him.

“Felix!” Ralph replied walking over to him.

The two men warmly took each other’s hands and shook them affectionately, smiling at each other. Felix briefly jumped up with a ping sound effect to pat Ralph’s shoulder, a big smile on the smaller gentleman’s face.

“Great game,” Felix exclaimed.

“It was an awesome game,” Ralph agreed. “Very well played!”

“And you played great as well, brother!” Felix replied.

“Th-thank you,” Ralph replied, yawning as he spoke.

“Imagine: highest score ever for our game in thirty some years! Up there in the list!” Felix said.

“Well earned!” Ralph said, stretching his arms.

“Uh huh!” Felix said.

Ralph patted Felix’s shoulder.

“Brother, come on, let’s go have some pie to celebrate,” Felix said. He yawned as well. 

They probably both would have agreed that thought it was awesome and they were proud, they were very tired. 

“Pie sounds great,” Ralph said. 

“It’s already waiting in your apartment, Felix!” Mary exclaimed from her window. 

“Come on, brother, let’s go have some pie!” Felix said. 

They ate their pie in relative silence, tired from the day’s work: muscle’s aching, feet and hands hurting, their eyes half-closed, but it was a great pie.

“Remind me to tell Mary this is a great pie,” Ralph said, mouth full.

“Will do!” Felix said, cheerily.

They both yawned between bites of pie.

“To _Fix-It Felix, Jr._!” Ralph said, using the pie to toast, and their forks clinking together.

 

 

“You seen Stinkbrain, Sarge?” Vanellope asked Sergeant Calhoun as they met in Game Central Station.

“Haven’t seen Wreck-It or Fix-It today, kid,” Calhoun replied. “They’re probably still in their game.”

“Let’s go look! Let’s go look! Come on!” Vanellope exclaimed, glitching to sit on Calhoun’s shoulders, her legs kicking as if to get Calhoun going like a horse.

Calhoun sighed.

“Okay, let’s go,” Calhoun said, heading towards _Fix-It Felix, Jr._

After briefly speaking with Mary from her window, who kindly told them that the game got the highest score ever and that Ralph and Felix went to Felix’s apartment to eat pie to celebrate, Vanellope and Calhoun went up to the apartment, wanting to see their friends and to congratulate them.

 

 

And there they were, in Felix’s bedroom, and Felix and Ralph sleeping next to each other, with Ralph snoring and Felix curled up in the fetal position, thumb in his mouth.

Calhoun and Vanellope wore identical smirks on their faces.

“Cute,” Calhoun whispered. 

“I wanna wake ‘em up!” Vanellope exclaimed, gleefully.

Calhoun picked up her up by her hoodie and hissed “No!” complete with a glare, and walking out of the room, before setting her back down.

Vanellope pouted at her, but then asked, “Can I at least tease them later?”

“We both will,” Calhoun replied, grinning. 

“Awesome!” Vanellope exclaimed.


End file.
